varietyroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Blinded Love Allegiances
FeatherClan Leader: :Leafstar - a light gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a long tail. He is forgiving, understanding, fair and proud Deputy: :Pinebranch - a dark brown tom with green eyes and white toes and ears. He likes to think he'll be leader someday, but he doesn't mind waiting. He is patient, loyal and fair. Mate:Sunpatch Medicine Cat: :Rosecloud - a white she-cat with red eyes and black ears. She is impatient and snappy, but she gets along with Mossleaf, and she says if she didn't become a medicine cat, she would like to have him as her son. Warriors: :Mossleaf - a black tom with green eyes and a nicked ear. He is quick generous and kind. He sometimes wishes Rosecloud was his mother, as she favors him. Mate:Cougarclaw :Sparrowsong - a pretty ginger she-cat with a white tail. She is fiesty and stubborn. :Seawave - a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. She is calm, gentle and patient. :Foxbird - an old ginger tom with charcoal gray rings around his tail. He is impatient, grumpy and fast. He feels like he will join the elder den soon. :Mark - a brown-cream colored tom with light blue eyes. He is smart funny and kind. He is a former loner. Mate: Jenny :Deerleap - a light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail. She is calm, kind and sweet. :Shoresky - a pretty sand colored she-cat with light blue eyes. She is stubborn, sweet and blunt. Apprentices :Fogpaw - a pale gray tom with silver gray eyes. He is loud arrogant and annoying, but Rushpaw likes him anyways. :Rushpaw - a pretty dark gray she-cat with green eyes. She is sweet, fast and confident. She has a crush on Fogpaw, despite his personality. Queens :Sunpatch - a pretty white she-cat with ginger tabby patches all over her and amber eyes. She is kind, fair, quiet and sweet. Mate:Pinebranch :Cougarclaw - a tan she-cat with amber eyes. She is outgoing, blunt and proud. Mate:Mossleaf :Jenny - a pretty white she-cat with brown patches all over her back and amber eyes. She is kind shy and understanding. She is a former loner. Mate: Mark Kits :Webkit - a black tom with silver paws, tail and ears. He is snappy grumpy and impatient. But he is very protective of his littermates and denmates. :Honeykit - a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is shy sweet and caring. She also has a crush on Ripplekit. :Sapphirekit - a pretty silver and white tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes. She is blunt, outgoing and fearless. She wants nothing more than to be a great warrior. :Ripplekit - a silver tom with amber eyes with tabby stripes that look like ripples on his fur. He is sweet and caring, but a little over protective :Brookkit - a small lithe brown tabby she-kit. Sweet kind and excited :Duskkit - :Twilightkit - :Dawnkit - Elders :Beartooth - a brown tom with amber eyes and sharp teeth :Dapplejay :Splitear More coming soon Blinded Love Allegiances CreekClan Leader: :Heatherstar Deputy: :Twilightnight Medicine Cat: :Shadowripple Warriors: :Lionclaw :Bramblefur :Cloudsky :Wavefur :Honeybreeze Apprentices: Owlpaw Dawnpaw Badgerpaw Queens: Blackstreak Kits: Whitekit Brackenkit Brightkit Elders: Rosestem Rushbreeze _______________________________________________ MoorClan Leader: Streamstar Deputy: Dapplebranch Medicine Cat: Sorrelstreak Warriors: Eagletalon Falconwing Spruceneedle Hareear Flufffur Riverrush Apprentices: Leechpaw Songpaw Silverpaw Queens: Rosepoppy Kits: Cinderkit Honeykit Cloudkit Elders: Graytail Brindlefur Stonebreeze _______________________________________________ DarkClan Leader: Clawstar Deputy: Coldmark Medicine Cat: Littlebird Warriors: Ivytwist Moletooth Cherryblossom Hawkear Songmoon Splashdrop Dewdrip Apprentices: Amberpaw Snakepaw Queens: Duckfeather Kits: Adderkit Tanglekit Sweetkit Elders: Thrushfur Rocktail Pebblestream _______________________________________________ Cats Outside the Clans Leader: Tarynn Deputy: Ashtin Medicine Cat: Kayla Warriors: Philip Rachel Sasha Josh Caleb Walker Apprentices: Steve Fredrick Paige Queens: Lisa Emily Kits: Bryan Julie Gilligan Skipper Ginger Mary Ann Elders: John :Ann Category:Fanfic Allegiances